Day Dreams
by TheIvoryLeaf
Summary: Confused and in the closet, John sits in his Physics class, thinking about the first time he met his crush, a mysterious boy named Sherlock. One-shot, sort of fluffy- fluffy for a one-shot. No spoilers! Unless you haven't seen the show and don't know the names of the characters. In which case, get on that.


**Author's Note: Yes, I've posted this before. I know, I know. However, I'm trying to get back in the swing of writing so that I can get back to work on some of my chapter fics. I left them hanging which was a not very nice thing of me to do. At least I didn't abandon them on cliff-hangers!... or did I? Uh-oh. Anyway, I thought it would be wise to get started again by revisiting an old plot line and "modernizing" it rather than starting something new. Also, I know I mention "August Osange County" but I really, really couldn't resist. The opportunity was just right there! Enjoy, and I would like to thank the two reviewers who read and reviewed this story two years ago. You guys are the reason I'm posting this again now. Thanks!**

* * *

John stared absent-mindedly at the board in front of him. How could he help it if Physics just wasn't his area of expertise? Not only that, but this was just regular Physics, nothing compared to his vast array of Honors, Advanced Placement, and International Baccalaureate courses that dotted his schedule. It wasn't like he would fall remarkably behind if he let his mind wander for one class. Or two. Or three. Or maybe he'd just look at the book when he got home and learn from that for the rest of the year instead.

Now, however, John decided to think about a subject that was much more confusing and enrapturing to him- the subject of that devastating raven-haired beauty that sat next to him in I.B. Higher Level Biology. Oh, he was gorgeous. His hair contrasted just the right amount that was needed to bring out his bright grey eyes. He was a little on the skinny side and that concerned John, but he seemed to hide it well underneath his flowing silken shirts. Especially that purple one, **wow.** Yes, Sherlock Holmes was definitely the brightest star that John had crossed in his three completed years of high school.

It was common knowledge that Sherlock was gay. A fact which, unfortunately, Donovan and Anderson never seemed to let anyone forget, least of all Sherlock. In fact, most people steered clear of him for that very reason. If they weren't repulsed by his sexual orientation, his deductions would drive people off in hoards. The funny thing was, Sherlock had never been in a relationship before. People just assumed he was gay because of how he would treat the girls who were constantly throwing themselves on him. Sometimes literally. John hid the smile behind his hand as he remembered the time Molly Hooper had actually tripped and fallen in Biology, landing directly on Sherlock's lap. Sherlock hadn't even looked up from his novel- rather he had just loudly and clearly stated, "Off. _Now_." John didn't think he had ever seen anyone run away so fast. The fall hadn't been intentional, but Sherlock's reaction had, in everyone's minds, confirmed the truth- that Sherlock Holmes was not interested in the female sex.

The corners of John's mouth tweaked up at the edges as he remembered the first time he met Sherlock on that fateful first day in Biology. _ "Sorry, is this seat taken?" John stood awkwardly at the edge of the empty desk and peered shyly at the boy in the seat next to it, who had his nose in a book about murder mysteries. The boy didn't look up from his story as he answered John with a curt, "No, but I wish it were if you're going to continue to stand there and ask idiotic and easily deducible questions." John was taken aback. He drew in a quick, surprised breath, and was about to stand down and just find someplace else to sit so he wouldn't risk a fight that could get his scholarship taken away, when he decided that it would be better to just confront the bully, scholarship be damned. John closed his eyes, mustered a deep breath, and managed to sound confident and strong as he asked the mystery boy, "Sorry, but did I offend you somehow? I don't think we've even met…" The mystery boy calmly turned the page in his book, like he wasn't really paying attention to anything that was happening around him. "Oh, and I thought my reputation preceded me. Donovan and Anderson must be slacking. The name's Holmes. Sherlock Holmes." The boy glanced up from his series of short stories to give John a skeptical once- over. "Afghanistan or Iraq?" "Wh…What?" John stammered. How could he know about his Geography course assignment? As if Sherlock were reading his mind, he matter-of-factly stated "Your notebook is hanging out of your backpack, threatening to spill out due to the age of the backpack's material and the broken zipper. You keep your bag slung low on one arm even though there are two straps. If you were doing that for fashion you would be holding the bag higher up. But no, it's low on your arm, suggesting that you often have to reach around and cradle your bag to keep your books from spilling out the opening or collapsing through the thread-barren bottom. The flyer sticking out of your notebook is an assignment for a middle eastern country that has been in major conflict over the past decade. I can tell that because there's the edge of a map for the middle east and I can see 10 in the corner. The only thing that could possibly mean is war or population growth. And since I can see IB on the corner that's sticking out, I know that you're in IB Geography- or the slacker option. "Coloring class", am I correct? Anyway, the only logical choices for a country in the middle east for a slacker would be Afghanistan or Iraq. So, which is it?" John was stunned. "That… was…. amazing!" _**This** _caused Sherlock to look up from the book he had returned to. "What?" He actually looked almost surprised, taken-aback by the very idea that someone would be impressed by his deductions. "Your theories, or whatever, that's amazing! You were right about all of it, and the answer's Afghanistan by the way. Nicely done!" John knew he was gushing, but come on, how often does one meet a genius? Sherlock looked up at the boy standing in front of him. Actually looked at him. He seemed to like John, or approve of him at least. "Well, that's… Nice of you. And no, this seat isn't taken. Please, feel free." He gestured to the empty seat before returning to his novel. But not before he looked John in the eyes with a corner of his mouth turned up in what seemed to be an apologetic gesture._

That had been about two months ago. Since then the two boys had become almost friendly. They didn't talk every day or find each other outside of class or anything but they would say hello to each other and they had become inseparable as lab partners. Since everyone was required to work with someone else, not too many people talked about the relationship that was developing between the two. Which was good, because John wasn't exactly out of the closet yet. He knew he wasn't straight but he didn't think he was gay either. Those jeans that Sarah from AP Lit. wore every now and again … wow. But Sherlock was just so much more _intense_. Biology would suck without him, that's for sure.

The more John thought about Sherlock, the more he wanted him. Maybe… maybe he could ask Sherlock if he wanted to go see a movie or something in a bit. That new film "August Osange County" looked like it might be really good once it came out. And that would give John enough time to devise a plan or back out if he got too scared. Maybe he would ask him in Biology the next day. He could just act really calm about it, like it wouldn't matter if he said yes or no. Yeah, that sounded like a good plan. John smiled as he thought, returning to his banal Physics lesson right as the bell rang to signal the end of class.


End file.
